Lost the War
by Avery Tanner
Summary: Two years after the war ends Zuko has to contend with political enemies, assassination attempts, and the weight of the world on his shoulders; all the while, attempting to mend and maintain the bonds between him and his friends. Zutara and Taang. Rated T for violence, language, and some sexual references.


Light filtered in through the screens on the windows of the Fire Lord's Palace on Ember Island. A light breeze tickled the shades, knocking chimes around, a sound which played through the halls and rooms of the palace sweeter than any tune played in the streets of Ba Sing Se. The servants ran about the grounds with a practiced, early morning silence that they had perfected in their years of serving the royal family. Dishes were being cleaned, food was being prepared, clothes were being washed, but most of all, the silence was being upheld. Of all the many things a servant could do to annoy the Fire Lord, waking him up was at the very top of that list. That is not to say, of course, that Fire Lord Zuko was cruel to his servants, because he was not, however he had recently been short tempered from the ongoing negotiations and trials surrounding the end of the war.

The servants of the Fire Lord's Palace were typically a very relaxed bunch, since the vacation home of the Fire Lord, for that's what it was, essentially, was almost never occupied, but since there was a brief break in the negotiations, the Fire Lord had decided to relax for a few days, and he'd even managed to call upon a few old friends. The Avatar, a still young Aang, had managed to break from his own affairs and wander to his old friend's house. Sokka and Katara were also scheduled to come down in a day, with Toph's invitation politely declined due to "other stuff in the works." Whatever that meant, it was lost on Zuko.

Only two years had passed since the war had ended, but the years had not been kind to Zuko. His position had aged him by many years, putting lines on his face, and worry in his heart. The weight of creating a new world had hung on his shoulders for far too long. Zuko might have turned to Aang in such a time, but unfortunately, and it had to be said, Aang had not yet come into his own as an Avatar, or as a man. He still remained a young boy at heart, and despite the occasional serious demeanor, he still seamed in wont of a childhood. Aang seemed badly in need of a crisis as well, as the year he spent fleeing from Fire Nation soldiers, fighting bounty hunters, and dueling a Fire Lord was indicative of, he was only truly a capable Avatar in a crisis. This wouldn't have been a problem had Aang been born into a time when the bonds of peace weren't tentative, at best.

The Earth Kingdom was scarred by an attempted genocide, several occupations, and countless raids, the Northern Water Tribe had also been occupied, and their princess killed, the Southern Water Tribe was crippled from raid after raid after raid, and of course, the Air Nomads were no more. Zuko had accepted a position that was nearly impossible, even if all of the nations had been on the same page. A situation that had only looked difficult in the beginning was shaping up to be _more_ difficult than actually _winning_ the war.

In one of the many suites Aang stirred, and fell onto the floor, not bothering to wake up in the slightest. He had grown several inches, and gained muscle, but he remained much the same Air Bender. Up on the roof however, unbeknownst to the servants, a very different Zuko than had been with Aang two years ago was awake.

Zuko's feet pointed toward the sky, and sweat rimmed his brow, dripping into a puddle beneath him. The sun beat onto his back ferociously, and he could feel the heat dripping through his blood stream. He dropped down quickly so his hair just brushed the roof, and then he pushed back up. He did this 20 times, and then did it 20 more. His muscles were tight under his skin, and the air in his lungs was hard, and heavy. He rolled onto his hands, and did push ups, groaning through pain and discomfort. His chest felt like it was ripping open, and his shoulders ached immeasurably. Truthfully, Zuko had been born into a time in history that needed men of his caliber. As Zuko's muscles screamed, and tightened in agony the head servant, a man of considerable age and wisdom, approached with a tray.

"Good morning, Master Zuko." Zuko pushed up one final time and crossed his legs, assuming a meditative pose. The servant placed the tray of tea and cakes to his side, and bowed, beginning to turn away. He never spoke much with his Master in the morning, his focus was too great. This morning was different, as Zuko opened his left eye and looked at the tray.

"Two cups, Lee?" He asked, examining the tray. Surely Aang wouldn't be joining him this morning, dawn had just broken. Lee, the Head Servant nodded.

"Yes, Master Zuko, The Avatar-" Zuko cut him off.

"Nonsense, he'll be asleep until breakfast." Lee began to clear the second cup away, but Zuko stopped him. "Join me, Lee," He remarked calmly. "There's too much for me to eat anyway." Lee stood for a moment, flabbergasted by what he was hearing. He had been a servant to Zuko's family for years, since when Ozai was a child, but he'd never once sat down next to his Master. Even so, he did just that. He knelt down on the balls of his feet, and poured tea for both he and Zuko. They were both silent for a moment, comfortably so, until Zuko spoke up.

"My sister stands trial in a few days." Zuko whispered, almost to himself. "She'll be sentenced to his death." Lee nodded, and sipped the tea. Zuko did the same.

"She committed crimes against our peace, Master Zuko, she knew the consequences." Lee was old, and akin to speaking his mind. Zuko sighed heavily, and placed his hands on his knees. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"She killed innocent people." He acknowledged. "And she tried to kill me on more than one occasion, but she was just following orders." Lee looked at the young Fire Lord.

"She was acting on orders from your father, but she has a mind of her own. She could have denied the orders. Could have rebelled."

"Could she?" Zuko mused.

"You did." The statement from Lee hung in the air as both a compliment, and a testament to Zuko's character. "And you'll push for leniency?" Lee asked, after a long silence. Zuko looked at the servant. Lee stared back, knowingly. Zuko closed his eyes once again. "The Avatar will have a say in what happens to her, as will Master Sokka, and Lady Katara." Zuko smiled to himself, thinking of his other friends, Sokka and Katara. The both of them would be there the following day. He loved Sokka as his brother. The young Water Tribe Warrior had grown considerably in the short two years, and had been over frequently to assist him. His relationship with Sokka had even guaranteed that the South Pole would be on his side in the negotiations for peace. Zuko slipped into silence, and Lee removed the tea tray, and himself.

Memories slipped into Zuko's mind. Katara's brilliant blue eyes lingered above his own, tears spilling out down her chin.

"Please, Zuko, please!" His chest felt like it had been ripped open. Blood obscured his vision, and dripped out of his ears. Zuko drifted above his body, looking down at the young Water Bender, feeling immeasurably sad. He felt all of her pain, and fear, all of her misery, and anger. Zuko's heart was slowing its beat. His muscles relaxed. He was dying. Rain poured all around her. Katara sobbed. All around them fire sizzled out. Katara screamed, and the rain hung in the air briefly before surrounding her and Zuko. It collected on him, hanging onto every inch of his body. She screamed at him, and the rain exploded off of his skin. Aang's voice pierced the memory.

"When you meditate your mind wanders to the past." He said, taking a seat next to his friend. "To painful memories, and you wonder why we worry." Aang had appeared on the roof as if in a moment, but in truth it had been nearly a half of an hour since Lee left. Aang had these, these small bursts of insight. These moments where his wisdom shone through. Every tear shed by a friend was a small crisis that Aang preformed beautifully in. If Zuko were to be honest about it, which would be hard, he'd confess that he truly loved his friend for both his wisdom and his childishness. However, in all of that, he couldn't help but smirk at Aang's silliness. The memory was not painful. Far from it. He slipped back into the memory, ignoring the Avatar, and letting his meditation continue.

"Katara…" The Water Bender's heart jumped into her throat. "Thank you." Zuko looked up at Katara, his eyes burning. Katara looked down at him, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed against his chest. She pulled back and looked into his eyes with relief, too happy to speak. Zuko laughed weakly and sat up. He looked at her blue eyes, and the tears that rimmed them. He put a hand on the small of her back, and her mouth moved forward. She tasted like blood, and rain. She held him tight and breathed him in, trying to keep herself from shaking. Zuko inhaled sharply and she pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." She mumbled. He smiled and moved her hand off of the wound on his chest. Katara blushed bright red, and Zuko put a hand on the back of her neck, feeling the sweet warmth of her skin against his. He pulled her in again and they both smiled into the kiss. Zuko opened his eyes, and the moon was up.

.

.

**The end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come, and of a superior length. **

**Ever your Humble Writer,**

**Avery Tanner**


End file.
